Growing Up With Gay Exoricsts for Parents
by Janeligh
Summary: PAIRING:YULLEN-(MPREG!) Kanda and Allen are married and have a home, a dog, and even a daughter, Shea. But they're not the only ones, no. The others are starting their families too, now that they don't need to fight so often anymore. What happens as Shea grows up and goes through the same things normal kinds growing up do? Except.. her parents are exorcists.. and they're gay.
1. Chapter 1

Allen awoke from his nap and blinked a few times before looking to his left. There, his husband already stood with a certain something wrapped up in a pink blanket. He bounced it softly, making his long blue ponytail bounce a bit too. Allen could swear his saw at least a tear in each eye of his normally stoic, proud husband.

"Let me see her." He said, holding out his arms. His left arm that was red and marred had many wires and tubes attached to it. Kanda looked at him and wiped at his eyes.

"You're awake.." He said quietly.

Allen nodded and shook his arms, motioning for him to hand over their daughter. He complied and gingerly held her out to him. Allen took her in his arms softly and Kanda squeezed in onto the hospital bed beside him. The small infant hiccuped, and then giggled, making both fathers smile a bit. She looked almost /exactly/ like Kanda. A thin, blue tuft of hair was already growing on her head and her smaller, thin eyes were the same dark grey as his too. The only Allen traits she physically inherited was his fuller, pinker lips and feminine head shape.

Allen sneezed into his arm and she started to cry. Allen bounced her and shushed her quietly, but it wasn't working. Kanda took her into his arms gently and stuck his little finger into her mouth. Her cries stopped and she instead started sucking on the small digit.

"How the hell-?" Allen started when the door flung open.

"Let me see her!" A familiar, loud voice rang through.

"Jesus, Lavi." Allen said, rolling his eyes.

"What? I just wanna see my best friends' daughter!"

Kanda rolled his eyes as Lenalee entered the room quietly, carrying their redheaded son, Dimitri.

Kanda reluctantly handed off his precious daughter to Lavi, who looked at her like he'd never seen a child before.

"You'd better not drop her." Lenalee grumbled.

"Hey! I never dropped Dimitri!"

"Yes you did!"

He scoffed. "Yeah, in his /crib/. It's not like it was on tile or anything."

"It still could've hurt his neck."

Lavi rolled his eyes and looked back at the baby in his arms.

"She looks just like you, Yu!"

"Che. Shut up, Baka Usagi."

All the while, Allen couldn't stop smiling.

"What are you naming her?" Lenalee asked as she put her one-year-old down and Lavi handed her the girl. Allen looked to Kanda.

"Guess we kinda forgot that part.." Allen said and Kanda looked back at him.

"Baka Moyashi. You were supposed to think of it."

"Me?"

He nodded. "You're the more creative one. You were frecking pregnant, for nine months, and you never thought of a name?"

"Shut up, BaKanda.." Allen blushed slightly at the realization of his ignorance.

"Well, you got any names you like?" Kanda asked.

Allen thought for a few minutes, the other three staring at him intently, waiting for a name to name the baby girl. The girl just slept quietly and Dimitri had fallen asleep in a chair.

"Shea." Allen announced. "Shea Alycia Kanda Walker."

Kanda nodded his approval and the other two smiled.

"I like it. It's pretty." Lenalee said and looked down at the sleeping child in her arms.

"Shea." Kanda repeated quietly, almost inaudible, but Allen had heard it and smiled a bit.

"Oh, by the way, guess who the godparents are?" Allen said, looking back at Lavi and Lenalee.

"Who?" Lavi asked, completely oblivious.

Allen shook his head and smiled.

"You two are, Baka." Kanda said, making his stomach churn. He didn't like the fact Lavi was the godfather, but he couldn't think of a better godmother than Lenalee. Dimitri stirred and sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Mommy?" He said quietly and she handed Shea to Kanda again.

"Can we go home?" He asked and she scooped him up in her arms.

"I suppose so."

"We have to go get a new fridge anyway." Lavi said, avoiding eye contact with his wife.

"What? Why?"

"I sort of.. maybe.. kinda.. set it on fire?" Then his head snapped up and he pointed at his own redheaded son. "No! Dimitri did it!"

Lenalee rolled her eyes. "That's the third refrigerator, Lavi!"

They left, fighting over who really set the fridge on fire and why. Allen rolled his eyes and looked back at the girl in his arms.

"Thank God we're not like that."

"Not exactly."

Again, Allen rolled his eyes. "We're not a bad as them. We have more love!"

He snuggled into Kanda's arm and the long-haired samurai shook his head.

"You're really corny."

Allen giggled and went to kiss Kanda's cheek, but he turned his head so they ended up kissing on the lips instead. Allen didn't mind. In fact, he was glad. They kept the kiss lasting until Shea burped and cried again. Allen bit his lower lip.

"I just realized, that Shea should breast feed.."

"So?"

"Well, I don't know if you've noticed Kanda, but I don't have boobs!"

"Can't she feed from a bottle?"

"Well, yeah, but it's healthier to breast feed."

Kanda shrugged. "We don't have much of a choice, Moyashi."

Feeling defeated, Allen just nodded and Kanda kissed him again.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Allen collapsed into the leather living chair and sighed. Kanda sat on the couch on the right side of the chair with Shea in his right arm, he held a bottle in his other hand, feeding her gently. He refused to let Allen help much, giving the excuse that

"you need more rest". Allen didn't mind much. He liked seeing Kanda act as Mr. Mom. And he acted so, sweet. It was cute to watch.

There was a knock on the door and a familiar sing-songy voice rang through.

"Anybody hoome?"

Allen smiled a bit. "Come on in, Lavi!"

The door opened and two redheads came in, one tall and grown-up, the other only a year old and sleeping on his shoulder.

"This kid's always asleep." Lavi grunted as he sat on the couch beside Kanda and Shea. Dimitri stirred a bit and rolled his head over so his face was nuzzled into the crook of Lavi's neck. Lavi held him up by holding his back gently.

"How old is Dimitri now?" Allen asked.

"He'll be two in four months." Allen nodded slowly and Lavi's face brightened up. "But, guess what?"

"What?"

"Apparently, Lenalee's pregnant again."

Allen smiled. "That's great!"

"They're already on their second and we've just had our first." Kanda said as he stood up to throw away the bottle and burped Shea over his shoulder.

"Well, Lenalee was already 8 months with Dimitri when we got married, Kanda."

The longhaired father shrugged and returned, but instead sat next to Allen. Or rather, he pulled Allen up by his arm, sat down, and pulled Allen onto his right leg. So he had Shea on his left, and Allen on his right. The white haired parent leaned back and relaxed his head against Kanda's shoulder. Shea giggled and grabbed a lock of white hair of his bangs. She tugged gently, but firmly and Allen laughed quietly. He grasped her tiny, tiny hand between his thumb and forefinger.

"You guys really are close, huh?" Lavi said.

"Well, of course, Lavi. She's my daughter." Allen answered and carefully took her from Kanda, instead holding her in his lap. She giggled again and pulled his forefinger into her mouth. He didn't mind the drool that slid down the digit, but she chewed on the tip with her gums. She yawned, releasing his finger, and Kanda stood, taking her again. Allen sat back in his seat as Kanda took her to their room.

"Who would've though Yu could be such a good dad?"

Allen shrugged. "All it takes is a little girl and then the macho, proud man turns into a soft, big, daddy." Allen grinned as Kanda returned, childless. He groaned as he sat beside Allen again.

"That's your daughter.." He grumbled as he rested his forehead against his back.

"What? Why?"

"Clingy."

Lavi chuckled and woke up his son sleeping on his shoulder.

"I am not clingy!" The white haired one argued.

Kanda scoffed and kissed the back of his neck, making Allen twitch and move his head back.

"Stop it!"

They heard crying and screaming from their bedroom and Kanda groaned. He moved to stand up, but Allen pushed him back down on the chair.

"I'll get her." He said as he made his way to the room. Shea laid between two of Kanda's pillows dressed in her purple onesie and a bottle tucked under her arm. Allen picked her up gently and attempted Kanda's "finger-trick" by sticking his pinky finger into her mouth. It just never worked for him. She spit his finger out again and instead tugged on his hair. He huffed.

"You're definitely Kanda's daughter." He mumbled and her crying suddenly stopped. She giggled and pulled harshly on his white locks.

"Ouch! Knock it off!" He said with a chuckle and pulled his hair free of her abnormally tight fist. He looked down at her and smiled. "Kanda's finally got his little girl.." He murmured and headed out to the living room again with her.


	2. Chapter 2

Allen sat on Shea's bed holding three pieces of her long blue hair in his hands. She giggled and played with the dog on the floor in front of her.

"Shea! Sit still! I'm trying to braid your hair." Allen exclaimed.

She giggled and sat up again. "Hehe, sorry daddy."

He smiled and tried entwining the pieces of hair like Lenalee showed him before. But his fingers kept entangling themselves. Eventually he just gave up when she started moving around again. He ran the brush through the tangles her hair now made, thanks to his failures.

"There." Allen set her on the floor again. She looked up at him with her shiny grey eyes and a smile spread on her face.

"Thanks for tryin' daddy!" She said and Allen smiled.

The dog jumped up and ran out to the living room when he heard a knock on the front door. Shea screamed when he ran by her and then she chased after the chocolate lab. Kanda answered the door and Lavi stood outside with 7-year-old Dimitri. Shea waved frantically to her best friend.

"Shea!" The small red headed boy tackled her with a hug and she giggled.

"Hey Dimitri!" She cried and hugged him back. Dimitri had inherited Lavi's shocking, red hair and emerald eyes. He wore his hair differently than his father's though. He wore it down and a bit long. His bangs were naturally side-swept to the left side of his face, shielding most of his left eye from view. His littler sister though looked exactly like Lenalee. Ana was five years old and had Lenalee's dark green hair and purple eyes. What she and Lavi shared was the eyepatch. Because Ana was completely blind in her right eye, her parents thought it'd be better for her to wear an eyepatch so she'd be at least used to it. The poor girl hated the thing, but even Kanda and the other parents agreed it was better for her.

"Let's go play outside with Mana!" Dimitri suggested.

"Okay!" Shea agreed, then stopped at the door. "Wait!"

She ran back to Kanda and held up a hair tie.

"Can you tie my hair back again, Papa?" She asked with a smile.

He nodded once and tied her hair in a high ponytail, similar to his own. She hugged him.

"Arigatou!" Shea spoke what words she could in Japanese when talking to Kanda. He taught her a few words, like she asked him too. She wanted to learn her father's native language.

Then she and her friend ran outside to play with the chocolate lab named Mana.

Allen collapsed on the couch by Kanda and rested his head against the older father's shoulder.

"Hey Lavi." He greeted with a yawn.

"Hey. Didn't sleep well last night?"

Allen shook his head. "Mana was barking and howling all night, which scared Shea, which woke me up. So I had to spend all night trying to shut the damn dog up."

Lavi chuckled. "Sounds like some night. How'd you sleep through it, Yu?"

"Stop calling me that!" The long haired exorcist roared, getting testy.

"Apparently Yu didn't sleep well either." Lavi motioned to the dark circles under his eyes and Kanda shook his head, standing up.

"I'm taking a shower." He informed them, mostly intending to tell Allen.

"Okay." Allen acknowledged him and sat up on the couch. Shea came running inside though before he could leave.

"Daddy! Papa!" She screamed and tears streamed down her cheeks.

"What's wrong?" Kanda asked as she pulled on his hand.

"It's Mana! He's stuck under the fence!"

The three men rushed outside to the backyard. Dimitri stood by the dog and rubbed his sides gently. He looked up as his dad approached them.

"Mana's stuck." Dimitri said with a few tears. Lavi nodded slowly and picked him up. Allen held Shea's hand as Kanda kneeled beside Mana. He rubbed the dogs sides gently that were stuck between the wooden posts of the fence. The dog whined in pain and Kanda pursed his lips. Shea squeezed Allen's fingers and whimpered.

"D-Don't hurt him, Papa." She said quietly.

"I won't." Kanda said and squeezed down on Mana. He pulled the dog out, slicing his sides a bit. The lab was free, but had a deep gash on his shoulder where he was stuck. Kanda carried the dog inside and laid him on the dog's bed. Allen dialed their vet and Shea sniffled.

"Is Mana gonna be okay?" She asked.

Kanda rested a hand on the top of her head and smiled.

"He'll be just fine." He answered assuringly and picked her up. Lavi put Dimitri up on his shoulders.

"I think we're gonna head on home." The older red head said.

Dimitri waved to Shea.

"Bye, Shea-kun!"

"Bye Dimitri!" She waved too. "Bye Lavi-san!"

Lavi chuckled and ruffled her hair.

"Bye, kiddo."

They left and then Kanda tickled Shea on her neck. She twitched and tilted her head over to make him stop. She swatted his hand away and he chuckled.

"It's time for your nap."

She groaned.

"Papa, do I really have to go take a nap?" She asked with a pout.

"Yes. Come on."

"Can you at least read me a story?"

He nodded. "One."

"Two!" She exclaimed with a giggle.

He smiled, unable to say no to her cute, pouty face.

"Okay."

He carried her to her room painted purple. Her bed was pushed against the left wall and was covered in purple covers. Over the quilted blanket, pink, blue, and yellow butterflies were patterned over the thick fabric. There was a rainbow butterfly area rug in the middle of the floor. The walls were plastered with her drawings and Allen's paintings he painted for her. Over the years, Allen's artistic skills improved a lot and he painted many things they hung up around the house. Kanda's favorite painting Allen made, was the one of himself holding Shea on her second birthday. She was smiling with her hand gripping a long blue strand of his hair. Kanda also sported a slight smirk in the picture. Shea had a drawing on her wall that Kanda also enjoyed. She drew it on the day she was frightened from a thunder storm and Allen was gone on a mission. Kanda let her sleep in his bed and they drew pictures together under the blanket. His drawing didn't look at all like the puppy he was trying to draw, but she enjoyed it and hung it on her wall. Her drawing, the one that Kanda admired, was the portrait she made of Allen. For a five year old, the drawing was pretty well detailed. Even his scar on the left side of his face was detailed well.

Shea crawled up on her bed and pulled up two books with her. Kanda sat on the edge of the bed as she slipped under the blanket. He took the binds out of her blue hair and then picked up the books. One, they read very often. The Hungry Caterpillar. She said it was her favorite book because it reminded her of her daddy. Daddy being Allen.

The second book though, Kanda had never seen on her bookshelf before.

"What's this book Shea?" He asked and showed her the cover.

"Dimitri gave it to me. He said his mama read it to him and he really liked it."

Kanda looked at the cover and over the thick book.

"Shea, this isn't like a quick story, bedtime book. This is a chapter book."

She nodded.

"That's what Dimitri said too. But I think you can do it, Papa. You're really smart and you read good too. You can make it a bedtime story."

Kanda chuckled and ruffled her hair. "How 'bout we read one chapter before you go to sleep, kay?"

She nodded. "Okay.."

He smiled a bit and opened the book, The BFG, and started reading the first page.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kanda quietly closed the door behind him so be wouldn't wake Shea up. Allen snuck up behind him and wrapped his arms around the other's middle.

"You put her to sleep?"

Kanda nodded and stood upright.

"Has the vet come?"

"He just left. He said Mana was fine and just bandaged him up."

"We should probably get a better fence before one of the kids gets stuck under there too."

Allen nodded in agreement. "You know her birthday's coming up."

"How could I forget?"

Allen shrugged. "We should throw a party."

"We do every year."

Kanda started heading to their bedroom.

"I can't believe she's already gonna be seven years old.."

Kanda nodded slowly and a small sadness spread throughout his chest.

"Soon she'll be a teenager, and then want to go to college, and having boyfriends.. And then one day she'll even be getting m-"

"Don't even say it." Kanda interrupted.

Allen smiled a bit as Kanda collapsed on their bed. Allen fell beside him.

"What? That she's gonna-"

"Do not!"

Allen chuckled. "You don't wanna lose your little girl too soon?"

Kanda made his famous "Che" something Allen hadn't heard in a while.

"She's growing up too fast. Just yesterday she was still sucking on my little finger and now she's learning how to read and write. I don't wanna have to let her leave yet.."

Allen hugged him. "You've gotten really soft over the years. You know that?"

"Shut up."

Allen chuckled. "We're not losing her yet. She's only turning seven."

Kanda turned to look at him. "But we're gonna have to eventually."

Allen sighed. "I know."

Kanda looked down at the white pillow stained with crayon markings. He smiled a bit and his fingers entwined with Allen's.

"What if I'm not good enough though?"

"What?"

"What if I fail at being a good enough father for her?"

Allen laughed out loud. "Are you kidding me? You're like, the best father a child should have! You spoil her a little at times, but you make her happier. You make me happier too."

Kanda smiled a bit.

"When you leave on missions she sometimes cries too and then asks to sleep in here."

Kanda turned to look at Allen, who had a few tears running down his face. The long haired samurai pulled him close, under the blanket.

"I don't want to lose our little girl either." Allen murmured and cried into Kanda's shirt.

_**Yeah, I know... MAJOR ooc for Kanda, sorry.. But doesn't he make the cutest daddy? ^^ Anyways, thanks for following, reviewing, and reading this. I'm actually quite proud of it considering it's like, my second fanfic EVER, (the first, kinda sucked... XD) So..yeah.. thanks again and I'll see you in the next chapter! 3 Oh, and reviews are VERY welcome, :P**_


	3. Chapter 3

Shea blew out her candles with a big smile spread across her face. The parents and kids around her applauded and cheered.

"Hey, the double digits, eh?" Lavi said as he ruffled her blue hair. She wore her hair down and her bangs were clipped over around the right side of her head in a braid.

She beamed up at her godfather, whom she called "Uncle Lavi".

Then she looked over at her parents who stood in the kitchen and she jumped from her chair. She hugged the both of them and they hugged her back.

"Thanks Daddy, Papa. This is the best birthday ever!" She exclaimed and Allen smiled. She's already ten years old now.. He thought a bit worriedly.

Shea ran off again when Kanda stepped forward with a cutting knife.

"No, Chichi!" Shea stopped him from cutting the cake. "Use your sword!"

Kanda smiled down at her. "I can't. I'll get icing over it and it'll get dirty."

She pouted. "Please? Just once?"

"Yeah! Come on Yu! Use you're Mugen!" Lavi cried.

"I'll use it on you if you don't shut up." Kanda replied.

Then about everyone else in the room was cheering for him to use Mugen. He groaned and put down the knife.

"Alright!"

Loud cheers erupted through the room as Kanda pulled Mugen from its sheath.

"Only for you, Shea." He mumbled before he quickly sliced up the cake into even pieces. Shea clapped.

"That's awesome!" She cheered and hugged him again.

"What piece do you want?" He asked.

"The one with my name on it."

He nodded and carefully dug out that very center piece, managing to not ruin the other pieces. He handed the piece to her on a plate and she smiled.

"Arigatou!" She chirped and sat at the table. Kanda served out the cake to the kids first, then to the parents. The adults sat outside. Allen sat next to Kanda with Lavi, Lenalee, Krory, Miranda, Noise, Komui, Shiloh, and Chaoji around the iron table. Noise was still single, which he preferred, but everyone else was at least married. Lavi and Lenalee had two kids, Dimitri and Ana, who were 11 and 6. Krory and Miranda had 11-year-old Drake, and then twin girls; Savannah and Adelie, who were now 5. Komui and Shiloh had Krystina, who was 9. Chaoji and his wife, Sara didn't have any children, but they has a miscarry a few months before Krystina was born.

Allen took a bite out of his cake and looked over at Kanda.

"You're not gonna get any cake?"

Kanda shook his head. "I don't need sweets."

Allen rolled his eyes when the crowd of kids ran outside. Shea ran up to her parents with a big smudge of icing on her cheek.

"We're gonna go in the bouncy house!" She exclaimed with a giggle.

"Woah, wait a minute."

Allen grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. He used a napkin to wipe off the icing and she laughed.

"Okay, go." He kissed her on her forehead before she ran into the rubber house where the others were jumping. She jumped up on Dimitri and the two fell with a fit of giggles.

"You know, for someone who hated her when she was born.. They really are the best of friends now." Lenalee said with a chuckle.

"Who could hate her? She's just so, bubbly and happy all the time." Krory said.

Kanda looked over at his daughter playing in the bouncy house. She was laughing until her face turned red. Dimitri and Krystina were taking turns jumping over her. Shea stood up again.

"Hey, watch!" She exclaimed.

She turned to her parents. "Daddy! Chichi! Watch!"

They watched, as did the others, as Shea jumped higher, higher, higher, until she was high enough and did a flip in the air. She landed on her butt and bounced as she giggled. Then she scrambled out of the house and ran towards Kanda.

"Did you see?"

He nodded and smiled.

"That was cool." He said.

She smiled and hugged him.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kanda and Allen both sat on Shea's bed as she snuggled under the blanket.

"Did you like your birthday, Shea?" Allen asked as he pulled the blanket up to her chin.

"Uh-huh. It was really fun! Especially when Chichi used his sword to cut the cake! And doing flips in the bouncy house!"

Allen smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Well, go to sleep now, birthday girl."

She smiled and then sprang upright. "Wait! Can I start playing the guitar or flute? Please?"

Kanda furrowed his brow. "Why do you want to play the guitar or a flute?"

"Because you were playing your Japanese music the other day, and the flute part sounds really cool." Then she shrugged. "And I just wanna play the guitar."

The blue haired dad nodded slowly and Allen chuckled.

"We'll see." Kanda answered and kissed her forehead. He patted the black and red blanket that replaced her old purple one. The room that used to be purple and rainbow, was now all black and red. Allen made new paintings to match them, and her old drawings were replaced with newer, better looking ones. She re-drew the portrait of Allen and now it was much better detailed and realistic. She was a good artist, like one of her fathers. The old ones were in Kanda's nightstand drawer.

"Goodnight Shea." He said as he turned off the light.

"Goodnight." She replied and snuggled closer to her black, fluffy pillow.

Kanda closed the door behind him and Allen snaked his arms around his neck.

"Guess what?" He murmured.

"What?" Kanda asked as he turned around to wrap his arms around Allen's waist.

"You know how Shea said she wanted to be a big sister when she was seven?"

"Yeah.." Kanda nodded and raised an eyebrow.

"Well, she's gonna get her wish."

Allen smiled and Kanda kissed him passionately.

"That's awesome." Kanda said as he kissed him again.

"Mm-hmm." Allen agreed quietly and pressed his body closer to Kanda's.

_**Third chapter guys! :D and thanks so much for those reviews! 3 I think some of you are getting onto me though, and predicting me out.. XD I hope I'm keeping your interest and to see you, next chapter, XD Oh! And I may be posting a new story soon, TykixCross and it's a mpreg, so be looking out for that one too! :D**_


	4. Chapter 4

Shea came home and threw her bag on the floor.

"I'm home!" She yelled through the house and Mana pranced up to her. The old dog was reaching the 'old years' for him. She pet the dog's head with care.

"Hey there." A voice said in the doorway.

Kanda stood there, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed across his chest.

"Hey." She stood up and ran a hand through her short, blue hair. She'd cut her hair when she was thirteen in a short, bob kinda cut. It's looked pretty cute.

There was a door slam and Sydney ran towards Shea. The older fourteen year old picked up her little sister. Sydney had soft white hair like Allen's, and dark grey eyes like Kanda's.

"What's up Syd?" Shea asked and the three year old smiled.

Sydney still didn't speak. At first it worried Allen and he brought her to a doctor. It was declared there that she was a mute and would not be able to speak, ever. It affected both dads and Shea as well. Sydney had an adorable, chubby face and she wore her hair in tiny little pigtails. Shea spent as much time as she could with her little sister playing guitar, coloring, watching movies, and playing with Mana. The chocolate lab was getting older and older, as did Shea. Mana had been with their family since Shea was one. He was given to her as a newborn puppy from Komui, who's lab had just given birth. Now the dog was thirteen, which was really old for a poor dog. But he still ran around and played as he used to, just slower. Recently, he'd been coughing and sleeping more often. But every night he would still act as her pillow.

Shea put her sister down and hugged Kanda. "Hey Daddy." She no longer called him Chichi. Instead she started calling him Daddy and Allen was just Dad. It hurt Kanda a bit, not hearing her little voice crying 'Chichi' anymore. He was hoping Sydney would heal him of that hurt, but that was impossible.

"Hey Kid." He answered. "How's school?"

She groaned. "Awful."

"Are you getting your grades up?"

Shea came home with a bad report card two weeks before; four Fs, two Ds, and one A, in band.

"Sorta. History and English are now Bs."

He shook his head. "Those were your Ds. And your good classes. I'm talking about your Fs. Shea, you had an eighteen percent in science! You have to try to get that grade."

Shea grabbed a soda from the fridge and opened it.

"Well maybe if Mrs. Riggs didn't hate me!"

"She doesn't hate you, Shea. She wants you to do better. Your father and I do too."

She scoffed and took a drink of the Mountain Dew.

"That's exactly why she hates me."

"What?"

"She hates gays, with a deep, burning passion. She knows I have gay parents and she takes it out on me!"

Kanda shook his head. "No, Shea. She wouldn't."

"Yes, Dad, she would!"

"Look, just get those damn grades up or I'm taking your guitar and I'll make sure you can't use Dimitri's!"

She sucked her teeth and slammed the can on the counter.

"Daddy!"

"Shea. You have to do better. You're in the ninth grade now. Don't you wanna go to that college so-"

"How would you know? You've never been to school! You, and Dad, and Dimitri's parents.. You all had the luxuries of being Exorcists your whole life! You didn't have to worry about school, and grades."

"You think it's a luxury? It's hard, and sometimes scary as hell!"

"Scary? You have to kill these stupid monster things, which I've seen you do before! You're not afraid of them. Nor are you weak enough so they can hurt you."

"I never said I was afraid for my own being. There's always the possibility that your dad could be killed, or you could be, or Sydney. How do you think that feels, hanging over your head all the time?"

"How do you think it feels when your parents are out fighting and you cant do anything to help? Or how do you think it feels to be teased all the time in school for having gay parents? Or a mute sister? Or weird, blue hair? And coming home only to have your parents yell at you and say they're disappointed in you for grades that a stupid teacher won't bring up exactly because I have gay parents!"

She left her soda and stormed off to her room, swiping up her bag, and slamming the door behind her. Kanda sighed and rubbed his temples.

"What happened to the sweet, little, agreeable girl we used to know, huh?" Allen said as he entered the kitchen with Sydney on his hip.

"I don't know, but I certainly miss that one over this, rebellious emotional teen."

"Where do you think she gets it from?"

Kanda glared at his husband and Allen wiped the smile from his face.

"Sorry." He set Sydney down and hugged him. "I think you should go apologize to her."

"But she needs to bring those grades up!"

"I realize. But you didn't have to yell and scold her about it like that. And you didn't have to argue about the whole exorcist thing either."

"But-"

"Just go."

Allen turned Kanda around and pushed him into Shea's door. Kanda sighed before opening the door.

The hardwood floor stayed the same, but everything else changed. Her bed was pushed across the opposite side of the room now, directly in the corner in front of the door. The pillows were all black, and her covers were black and dark blue. The circular area rug was blue as well. There was a brown wood desk beside her bed with a laptop on it and many sheets of guitar and flute music all over the surface. Books rested on the bookcases installed on the underside of the desk, leaving some leg room. Her black chair had a fluffy cushion on it and a blue sweatshirt draped over the back. On the opposite side of the room, on the wall the door was on, her black dresser was pushed against the wall. Several photo frames were filled with pictures of herself, her friends, a few of just her and Dimitri, just Dimitri, Mana, Sydney, and several photos of Kanda and Allen. Her second portrait of Allen she made was fit into one of these frames. Her flute was also resting on the top. Her blue walls were covered in her paintings, more pictures, and a mural was painted on the left wall, where her bed used to be. The mural was of a large butterfly surrounded in black flames and water droplets. The butterfly was dark blue and silver. It had a pattern on the upper parts of its wings that looked like eyes. One was silver, the other was dark grey. They matched her fathers' eyes. The edges of the butterfly's wings were singed. Overall, the pairing was absolutely stunning. Shea had a very talent. Not just in painting, but in her guitar and flute playing as well.

'If only she'd put some of that effort into her schoolwork' Kanda thought a bit coldly.

Kanda looked for his teenage daughter to find her on the floor, leaning against her dresser. He hugged her knees to her chest and tears fell from her eyes to her knees. The long haired father crouched beside her and rested a hand on her back. She sniffled and looked up at him.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you." He apologized quietly.

She looked up at him with teary, bloodshot eyes. "I'm sorry I'm doing a crappy job in school, Daddy."

He pressed his lips together and hugged her.

"It's fine." He murmured. "Just, try a bit harder, okay?"

She nodded slowly and hugged him back. He stroked her soft blue hair.


	5. Chapter 5

Shea stopped by her locker at school with her books resting on her hip.

"Hey, Shea!" Krystina exclaimed as she approached her friend.

"What's up?" Shea asked.

"Kameron's looking for you."

Shea heard a groan behind her and turned to her redheaded best friend. "What does that ass want?"

The blue haired girl rolled her eyes. "He's not an ass."

Kameron was Shea's apparent boyfriend, who both Dimitri and Krystina hated. Dimitri hated him because, -though he wouldn't admit it out loud- he liked Shea. Hell, he freckin' loved her. But he knew her parents all too well and knew that if he ever admitted to it, he'd probably get an innocence-invoked katana thrust through his abdomen.

"There he is." Krystina pointed out the tall, brunette athlete making his way over to the trio. Dimitri and Krystina immediately left. They didn't like Shea any less for going out with him, but they definately hated Kameron.

"Hey." Shea greeted him as she closed her locker.

"Hey, we're going skating tonight."  
"Okay, have fun."

He rolled his eyes. "Funny. You're going too."

She sighed. "I'll have to see if I'm doing anything."

"Then drop it."

"I can't just drop my plans."

"You can if you have new plans with your freckin' boyfriend."

"I'd still have to ask my parents."

"Who cares what your parents say? They're gay aren't they? They'll let you do whatever."

"I care what they say, and just because they are doesn't mean they let me do whatever. One of them is actually quite the opposite."

He rolled his eyes again. "You're going. You're not gonna make me look bad in front of my friends."

"Yeah, well I just might. God, you know I didn't see it before but maybe my friends are right. You're an ass."

She turnedto leave but he grabed her wrist, turning her around again and kissing her forcefully. "You know I love you babe, but don'tdo that again."

It was her turn to roll her eyes. "Yeah okay."

She left to her class before he could do anything else.

"Why do you date him?" Dimitri inquired as he caught up to her again.

"I don't know. I guess I just feel bad for him..?"

He sighed. "I told you he was an ass."

"I know, but what do you want me to do? He just, I don't know, makes me feel guilty I guess."

Her redheaded best friend chuckled. "You act too much like your dad."

"Which one?" A random student asked, making a nasty face at her.

"Yeah, she has two." One of his friends added.

"Which, if you think about it, fits her. Weird, gay parents equal weird, gay daughter."

"She's not gay, if you haven't realized, she's dating Kameron." Dimitri cut in.

"Hey, wanna hear a joke? What do you get when you cross a gay exorcist with another gay exorcist?"

"A socially awkward, ugly kid?"

"You're not supposed to beat me to the punch line!"

"You guys also wanna hear a joke?" Shea asked, getting testy. "You getting laid." With that, she stormed upstairs to history.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Dimitri entered Shea's room, beyond angry. She was sitting up on her bed hugging her knees. She looked beyond frightened and jumped when Dimitri entered.

"Shea, are you alright?" He asked and sat on the edge of the bed. She shook her head and he wrapped her in a protective hug.

"I told you Kameron was nothing but trouble."

She hugged him back and cried into his shoulder.

"I know. I'm sorry Dimitri."

He rubbed her back. "You don't have to apologize, Shea. He's the one who's a stupid fucking asshole."

She looked up at him with teary, bloodshot eyes. "I don't know what to do anymore."

He made his lips into a thin line. Krystina burst through the door. If there was any two people Shea could not live without, it was those two.

"Shea.." She said quietly and sat on the other side of her. "They caught him. He's going to jail." She stroked the large bruise on Shea's cheek gently with her thumb.

Allen returned home with Sydney and took one look at Kanda before he knew something was wrong; really wrong.

"What happened?" He asked as he put Sydney down. Kanda clenched a tight fist and glared out the window. Allen rested a hand on his shoulder and asked again.

"That jackass of her boyfriend.." Kanda answered through clenched teeth.

"Did what?"

"Raped.. and beat her." He struggled to choke out without losing it. At the moment, Kanda was beyond pissed; he'd never been more pissed in his entire life. He wanted nothing more than to behead the bastard with his own Mugen.

Allen looked shocked. "Is.. Is she alright?"

"What do you think?" Kanda snapped. "She's in there.. terrified and I can't do anything."

"Has anyone caught him yet?"

Kanda nodded. "They're taking him to jail now.."

Allen sighed and hugged him close. "It'll be okay."

"You should be comforting her, not me."

Allen nodded once and walked carefully to Shea's room. He knocked on the door gently and all three teens looked up. Shea's face was bruised and beaten all over, and it sent nasty chills of hatred and disgust down Allen's spine. Dimitri and Krystina could tell he needed to talk to her, and left the room quietly. Allen sat on the edge of the bed and pulled her close.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here, to protect you." He murmured. She shook in his arms and sobbed into his chest. He'd never seen his precious daughter so upset before and hugged her tighter. "He's gone now, okay? No more nasty Kameron and his abusive.. disgustingness. I promise, I'll always be here to keep you safe. Your other father too." He rubbed her back gently. "I'm sorry.."

Shea looked up at him again. "It's fine, Dad. You weren't here, you couldn't do anything."

"But I shou-"

"You were gone. You didn't know. It's fine." She smiled as much as she could without hurting.

He sighed and kissed the top of her head. "It won't happen again. I promise."

_**Dramatic chapter! :o sort of.. But this is kinda where the "good stuff" starts, and her aging slows down a bit, XD meaning, every chapter will probably be a few days or weeks apart, rather than years. I hope you guys enjoy this book, and sorry for not updating in a while! ^^'**_


	6. Chapter 6

Dimitri stopped by after school with a few packets of work for Shea. "Your work's building up." He said with a small smile. The school and Shea's parents allowed her to stay home for a week or two after the "incident". Her bruises and cuts were healing, but Dimitri knew all too well that she'd never completely heal from it. As of right now, the only people she trusted right now were Dimitri, Krystina, and her family.

"Is it? I couldn't tell." Shea retorted, though without smiling. Not once since her last smile to assure Allen she was okay, had Shea smiled again.

Dimitri sighed faintly and sat down in the computer chair by the bed, showing her how to do the math problems and such they'd learned at school. Luckily, she learned quickly. She was like Kanda in that department.

"So, that's pretty much it. Anything else you don't understand or something?"

Shea shook her head. "But could you please stay?

Dimitri blinked a bit before nodding. "Sure."

"Play the guitar for me."

He nodded once and reached behind him to grab her guitar. "What song?"

"Play the one you wrote for me. But with the lyrics."

"Ah.." Dimitri blushed. "That's more for a later time.."

"Please?" She pouted at him.

He sighed. He felt wrong for denying her what she wanted, so he did so. He started playing the song, which sounded like a cute country song, until the lyrics started.

"The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting

Could it be that we have been this way before

I know you don't think that I am trying

I know you're wearing thin down to the core

But hold your breath

Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you

Over again

Don't make me change my mind

Or I won't live to see another day

I swear it's true

Because a girl like you is impossible to find

You're impossible to find

This is not what I intended

I always swore to you I'd never fall apart

You always thought that I was stronger

I may have failed

But I have loved you from the start

Oh

But hold your breath

Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you

Over again

Don't make me change my mind

Or I won't live to see another day

I swear it's true

Because a girl like you is impossible to find

It's impossible

So breathe in so deep

Breathe me in

I'm yours to keep

And hold onto your words

'Cause talk is cheap

And remember me tonight

When you're asleep

Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you

Over again

Don't make me change my mind

Or I won't live to see another day

I swear it's true

Because a girl like you is impossible to find

Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you

Over again

Don't make me change my mind

Or I won't live to see another day

I swear it's true

Because a girl like you is impossible to find

You're impossible to find."

Shea started tearing up by the time he finished and he thought they were sad, or bad tears. But when she sprang up to hug him tightly, he blinked and blushed more.

"H-How, do you really feel..?" She asked.

"About you..?" He asked as he shakily hugged her back, suddenly realizing she was straddling his legs and her body was pressed so tightly against his… he could feel everything between the fabrics of their clothes, and he was pretty sure she could feel his heart beating in an eratic, random pace.

She nodded a bit and he gulped. Better now than never…

"I, uh.. Well I lo-"

"Dimitri! Let's go home!" He heard his mother call him and he sighed. Shea blinked and sat back down on her bed.

"You were saying..?"

"I-"

"Dimitri! Let's go! Your father's gotta go somewhere!"

Lenalee had become even more demanding over the years. Dimitri just sighed and stood up, leaning over to kiss the back of Shea's hand gently.

"I'll see you later, Shea." He said before turning to leave, deeply regretting not just blurting it out already. But, it'd be impossible anyway. One of her fathers in particular would probably gutt him alive if he found out. But god, did he want to tell her.

**Sosososososo sorry for not updating for months guys! School and family and stuff has been CRAZY. I've also been overwhelmed with my Wattpad and DeviantART accounts, since they're kinda "easier" to update. If any of you are interested in Hetalia, I have a few one shots on my DeviantART and I might start a story on here with them. But please forgive me, for updating will probably take even longer now.. I still love you guys! Almost as much as Dimitri may love Shea… ;D**

**BTW! I do NOT own the song Dimitri sings in this song. The song is Fall For You by Secondhand Serenade. Just saying, so don't sue me! D: I also don't own DGM or the parents.. the chicldren however, I sorta own. XD**

**-Janeligh~**


End file.
